Why?
by Priss-Asagiri41
Summary: chapter one up Catherine gets upset when she confronts Grissom about her feelings for him. She is stabbed after she runs from his townhouse. GC
1. Prologue

PA41: Hmm, another story.  
  
WHY? Prologue  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Why' what Catherine?"  
  
"Do not 'why what' me Gil Grissom." Catherine scolded. She placed her hands on her hips and started straight at him. "You know damn well what I mean." Her fiery blue eyes seemed to burn a hole straight through Grissom. Grissom was afraid at the scathing look Catherine was giving him. This was the only thing he feared.  
  
"No I don't know what you mean." Grissom said unknowingly. "Could you please enlighten me?" His gentle blue eyes were unwilling to look fearful; he knew what this tone would mean: She was totally pissed, and that really intimidated him somewhat.  
  
"Why are you pushing me away?" Her tone sounded angry . . . and yet somewhat . . . hurt.  
  
"I'm not pushing you away." He said innocently in denial.  
  
Catherine gently shook her head in a hurt way. "Yes you are . . .; you refuse to go one cases with me, you refuse to return my calls, you refuse to talk to me, you refuse to see me, you never come over anymore and when have we really recently 'talked' without boundaries?" Catherine's eyes were refused to be met by Grissom's.  
  
"I've been busy. . ." Grissom's reply trailed off somewhat. His eyes avoided looking into hers and even looking in the direction of her at all.  
  
"That doesn't mean we can't talk to each other or be together." Catherine answered with tears rimming her beautiful cobalt blue eyes.  
  
". . ." This time Grissom failed to supply her with an answer, failed her entirely. He knew he had to tell her before it was too late but, the thing which was holding him back was his own fear, his own denial that he was even good enough for her.  
  
"If you didn't want to talk to me or be around me than your wish shall be fulfilled." Tears streaked down her cheeks. "You really disappoint me Gil." She shouted as she ran out of Grissom's moderately large town house, slamming all the doors behind her.  
  
Grissom's eyes widened at the thought of her doing something stupid. "Oh god, what have I done? I've been so stupid." He told himself as he ran after her. He ran out of is town house to see Catherine's Tahoe no where in sight. He swore to himself quietly as he went inside to get his mobile phone. He dialled the number and put the phone to his ear.  
  
~~~ Catherine's face was tear stricken as she drove in the direction of her house. She ignored the annoying ringing of her mobile phone; she knew that it was Grissom, she knew he was calling to apologise, but this time she was not going to forgive him, she knew he was going to just push her away and ignore her again. It had happened before; she was hurt that time too. She wiped her tears away as she parked in her driveway. She got out and looked at the blood red sunset.  
  
"I won't let them hurt me anymore." She whispered to herself quietly. "No more." She promised herself. She was willing to commit suicide but was unwilling to think about what all her friends and daughter would do: Warrick could start to gamble again; Sara, Catherine didn't know for sure as she didn't know Sara very well; Nick, she didn't know all that well either; but Lindsey would probably go into depression about first her father dying, now her mother, Catherine did not want Lindsey to go to social services either until they could find a 'suitable family to take care of her'.  
  
Catherine stood out side in the brilliant sun set until she felt a sharp pain in her thigh. Catherine collapsed in pain and pulled a knife out of her thigh. She looked up at the road to see Grissom's car drive around the corner. Then there was nothing, but blackness. 


	2. Chapter 1

PA41: Hmm, I got a sort of mixed result of reviews for the prologue. But anyway here's the first chapter.  
  
TRUE LOVE chapter one  
  
She looked up at the road to see Grissom's car drive around the corner. Then there was nothing, but blackness.  
  
"Catherine!" Grissom screamed as he ran to her side after hastily parking his Chevy Tahoe on the road in front of her house. He held her in his arms for a moment before his hand reached into his jacket pocket for his mobile phone and clumsily dropping it once before dialling 911. "Hang on Cath."  
  
"Hello, you have called 911, please clearly state which service you need, what has happened and where you are." The electronically programmed voice said in a monotone. The monotone was replied with Grissom's answer of 'an ambulance, my colleague has been stabbed' and Catherine's address.  
  
He hurriedly took off his coat and placed it like a pad on her leg and pushed down. He wiped hair out of her eyes with a bloody hand leaving a streak of blood on her forehead. Her usually cobalt eyes were half open and the blue was a sort of cloudy colour at the moment. Grissom's eyes never left Catherine's eyes in these precious few moments before the ambulance and police arrived after, to Grissom, what seemed eternity.  
  
The ride to the hospital lasted forever as Grissom watched the ambulance doctor's do their stuff with Catherine; fixing her up, cleaning away blood, reducing the bleeding, etc. . .  
  
The only reason Grissom rode in the ambulance with Catherine was that he told the ambulance men he was 'a crime scene investigator who needed to know if his colleague was going to be okay and gather evidence for the investigation.' He had called the rest of the team on the way to the hospital and they were already at the crime scene, collecting evidence, etc . . .  
  
"Please wait here while Ms Willows is being looked after Mr Grissom. Her surgery won't take longer than a few hours." The nurse said carefully so as not to trigger any bottled up emotions he had stored up after all those seventeen years he had known Catherine. Love (for Catherine), sadness (when she was sad), happiness (to be around her), loath (for Eddie when he treated her bad), anger (for whoever did this to her), etc. . .  
  
*~~~*  
  
Nick and Warrick unhappily investigated the scene of Catherine's attempted murder or attack. While Sara and Brass investigated the scene of her history- who would want to hurt her, did she have any enemies, any living relatives, etc . . .  
  
Personally Brass thought it was a waste of time as they already knew all of this stuff and it would take ages as she had put many a criminal and murderer in jail. It was just that it was all relative to the investigation that the detectives and Crime Scene Investigators had to check out all possible attackers etc had to be taken off of the suspect list which would narrow down to a couple of possible attackers. It was always routine. Sigh.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Somewhere across the city, a dark haired man laughed maniacally at the sight of his computer's screen: Catherine Willows had just entered surgery and was still unconscious. The only registered visitor for her was Gil Grissom; the same Gil Grissom who helped put him in jail for all that time. By this he would succeed in hurting them both. Kill if he must. Grissom had annoyed him right from the start, since he had raped and murdered that young girl.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"NO!" A young brunette screamed in sheer, undying terror. "HELP ME!" Her brown eyes submitted tears before she blacked out from the pain of a dagger being shoved through her upper thigh.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Grissom awoke with a fright; he knew he had fallen asleep with the wait and all. Yet in his heart and mind he was guilty: guilty he had fallen asleep waiting for the surgery to finish, also to know she was still alive.  
  
"Excuse me Mr Grissom?" Grissom jumped at hearing the nurse's voice right by his ear.  
  
"Yes?" He replied.  
  
"Ms Willows has _____"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. . .  
  
PA41: Now that you've been put through my babbling, you can review. 


End file.
